Harry Potter and the Haizak Clan:Book 1: The Stone in the Mirror
by MidnightMarauder13
Summary: A seven year old Harry Potter is taken from the home of his Aunt and Uncle by two mysterious Men. He is raised in an ancient clan, learning the ways of magic until he is 11 when he attends Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorry that I suck at summaries! I am posting this for a friend that hasn't got an account here. Please R&R but no flames! Thank you so much!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! That right goes to JK Rowling... that lucky lady.**

**Authors Note:/ I am posting this story for my friend because He wrote it and wants others to see it, but He hasn't got an account on here so I told him I would help him out. Please R&R he is soo nervous about what you guys are going to think! No flames though! THanks you guys! **

A boy - forgotten and neglected in the cupboard under the stairs - stirred, waking from his uneasy sleep as he sat bolt upright, the lights clicking on as footsteps fell lightly on stairs above his head. His aunt was up. Any second now he was going to hear the usual knocking on the cupboard door and he was meant to get up, dressed and be in the kitchen cooking his so called family's breakfast, while he himself was to be fed on stale bread and mouldy cheese. The knock came five seconds later accompanied with the usual "Up boy." in his aunt's crisp voice that tore through him and made him shake with fear, knowing if he ever went against her he would be thrashed within an inch of his life by his uncle- Vernon Dursely.

So he got up, dressed flicking a spider off of his socks for the umpteenth time as he pulled them on. Making his way into the kitchen he headed straight towards the cooker - turning it on and laying out the bacon, the sausages, and the brand new tiger loaf his aunt had gotten yesterday – and began to get his relatives' food ready – his aunt having gone off to peer over the fence with her incredibly long neck. A few moments later he heard the all too familiar thuds of his fat cousin falling out of his bed as he tried to turn off his alarm, situated at his bed side cabinet. He letting out a small chuckle to himself as he silently hoped that the dumb fool had actually done some damage to himself that time.

Alas, it was not to be, as he soon heard his cousin waddling down the stairs and through the door, just as he finished setting up the plates of food - the bacon lightly crisped at the edges and the sausages dripping their juice onto the plate, pooling around them as it was joined with the bacon fat, two fried eggs with their yokes popped and dripping down on each plate. His cousin - Dudley – barged past him, not even uttering a word as he started to inhale the food prepared for him.

You may be wondering just who this boy is. He is none other than the famed Harry Potter, seven years old and just sitting down to eat his meagre breakfast – that always left him with feeling even more hungry after eating it than he was before he started. His tiny frame covered by his huge cousin's old hand-me-downs. He sat there, unaware of the plotting of an old man - sitting faraway in a castle he didn't even know existed – unaware of the movement of a group of people who saw the potential in him.

Harry sat back and headed into the garden, the first on his list of chores was to weed and water the plants - His uncle having gone off on a business trip and wasn't expected back until later that evening. As he worked he felt a slight unease, as though someone was watching him and he couldn't quite figure out who. His eyes drifted around the numerous flower beds yet not a single person or animal could be seen, until his eyes fell upon a small blue bird sitting in a nearby tree, watching him as he laboured away in the hot summer heat that was slowly cooking him in the midday heat.

He watched the bird, sensing some form of intelligence behind the eyes that made him wonder if it truly was a bird, yet, what else could it be? It couldn't be human could it? Nah, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Surely. He went back to work, his mind focused on the task in front of him as the bird flew out over his house.

Later that evening - as his uncle's car pulled up in the driveway - Harry heard a knock at the door. Curious he moved to the top of the stairs - watching carefully because if his uncle caught him not doing his work he knew he would be beaten – sitting with his back against the wall and peering around the corner as two men in black fancy suits walked into the house alongside Mr. Dursely. His heart racing as he stood to go back to work he paused, the two men drawing long wooden sticks from their inner pockets – sticks that seemed to frighten his aunt and uncle – and pointed them at his relatives, two shots of red light coming from the end of the sticks and hitting them square in the chest before they fell over backwards and lay there sleeping - one man spotting Harry and smiling at him warmly as they made their way up the stairs.

Harry stood there, frozen to the spot with fear as the men walked closer and closer. "Wh-who are you?" he whispered, as if afraid even uttering a syllable would make the men turn on him, using those funny sticks they had on them to hurt him like his uncle used his fists. "No need to worry young one, we aren't here to hurt you" one of the men said smiling down at Harry as he crouched down, coming eye to eye with him as he Harry looked up at him "My name is Benedict Williams and this is my partner Adam Winterbottom" the man said smiling at Harry "We're here because you are a very special person Harry Potter and we would like you to come with us and join us in protecting our world from dark wizards"

Harry blinked. This had to be some kind of joke, yet hadn't he just seen them knock out his aunt and uncle with a stick and a bolt of red light? His young mind - wise far beyond his years - raced trying to comprehend what he was just told "W-wizards? They, they don't really exist. M-my aunt and uncle told me so" Harry stammered, his words mumbled as he hid his face "A-and i-if they w-were real, w-why would you need me? I-I'm n-no one special. I-I can't b-be a wizard."

The two men laughed and smiled kindly at Harry, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder "If wizards aren't real then how is it I can make you float without touching you?" asked Benedict as he took his hand off of his shoulder, taking out the stick Harry had saw him use earlier on his family - he hated using that word when it came to his aunt and uncle and their fat ugly pig of a son - and pointing it at him, harry instantly shying away, making as if to run before his feet where swept out from under his feet as he fell backwards floating above the ground on a cloud of air that moved him gently around the landing before he was lowered down onto his back laying and looking up at the two men - who were currently laughing quietly at the look of utter shock and pure amazement on Harry's face.

Harry lay there for a while, thinking about what had just happened. His mind was racing, so magic did exist, and there were two people here wanting him to join them to help them "O-ok, so wizards are real, th-that still doesn't m-mean th-that I-I'm a w-wizard" Harry muttered darkly, as he looked up at the other two people who just started laughing "Do you think that we would be here if you weren't?" asked Benedict "Harry, join us and you'll see just how much of a wizard you really are."

Harry lay there, looking up at the two faces above him for around half an hour before nodding, silently agreeing to go with them as they helped him to his feet "You won't regret this Harry, trust us" said the two men together as they disappeared in a twist as the Dursleys awoke to find their nephew gone


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know... unfortunately nothing had changed between chapters... I STILL don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. And neither does the guy that actually wrote this story.**

**AN:/ Woo! New chapter! Just R&R Please!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry stood in front of the old man - whom he had come to know as a kind of grandfather over the past 4 years of his life - bowed down in a sign of respect as he took a letter - addressed perfectly to him in dark green ink - and sighed as he opened it and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Please, sir, do I really have to go to school? Why can't I just stay here and learn magic from you, or one of the others in the clan?" Harry pleaded as he looked up at the old man, who's beard flowed down around him like a cloud, twisted round a mountain top, covered in snow. "Harry!" the old man reprimanded - causing Harry to flinch slightly - "What have I told you about our clan? No one here will be able to train you until you have a grasp of the basics. You've already mastered unlocking your magic's full potential, along with occlumency and legilimency, but that is not enough." The old man sighed "You must go for your own sake as well as the sake of this clan. You are the youngest member we have allowed in, in nearly a thousand years."

Harry sighed and frowned "Alright Sir, I will go." he said bowing once more and exiting the room, coming face to face with one of his mentors - Benedict - and smiling "Hey Ben" he said looking up at him "You mind taking me shopping? I need to go and get the stuff for my first year at Hogwarts." he said frowning slightly - still not wanting to go.

"Alright Harry." Ben said smiling down at him and patting his shoulder "I just need a word with old man Chilverdam." he said walking into the room Harry had just come out of as Harry himself sighed walking around the small city - made up of a few small shops, a training school for people to practice harnessing the true power of the magic they were born with, a lot of houses and a few farms.

As Harry walked through the town he sighed, thinking about all the people he would miss while he was away from this town at Hogwarts. He made his way to one of the shops and went inside, getting a loaf of bread and a can of coke, before making his way to the cliff that overlooked the ocean and a long stretch of beach that lay beside it and sat down starting to eat as he waited for Ben to come and get him, so he could go shopping.

As he sat, Harry watched the beautiful blue green waves crash down gently against the long, golden expanse of soft sand that littered the coastline of the village. The village itself hidden from prying eyes. Complex wards made the village invisible to those who did not know about it.

Harry looked up as he felt Ben approaching behind him - the training that he'd received made him able to sense magical aura and hide his own - and smiled as he stood up, the loaf of bread stuffed in his small bag - magically expanded on the inside. "Hey" he said smiling at Ben as he gave him a quick hug - Ben had quickly became a father to Harry, and he was sure that Ben felt the same way.

"Ready to go, Harry?" Ben asked patting his shoulder as he ended the hug, smiling down at the small, raven haired boy with the lightening scar - that was partially covered by the his fringe.

"Yeah, just let me get ready. You know how I hate side-along apparition." he said shaking at the very thought as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. Taking Ben's arm, Harry braced himself, as he felt the familiar contraction around his chest, stopping him breathing as he started to get light headed. Just as it all started it suddenly stopped and Harry was standing in the middle of a long narrow street with numerous shops and countless displays and stalls.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley" Ben said, smiling down at him. Harry stared around, wide eyed and excited. He'd never seen anything so magical in his whole life - even though he lived in a village where magic was one thing everyone had in common. He ran forward, looking around and peering into windows; prodding the glass and pressing his face against a display case that held a broom - the nimbus 2000. Ben just chuckled. "Harry, get back here, we still need to get shopping. You need your school stuff right?" he called as Harry sighed, tearing his eyes away from the magnificent broom and walking over to Ben. He looked up at him with pleading eyes, as if begging for the broom.

Ben laughed. "Do you have your list of equipment?" He asked, looking down at Harry - who was currently doing his best puppy dog eyes at him, trying to get a broom - and smiling as he took out the letter and handed it to him. Ben took the letter, opened it and pulled from it a list. Scanning through it he sighed and showed Harry the very last line of the Letter: _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK. _Then ruffled his hair "Maybe next year, sport." he said, smiling down at Harry. "Maybe next year."

And with that, they were off, getting Harry everything he needed for that year at Hogwarts. Making a stop in at Gringotts, Harry - where he found out that his parents had left him a fortune - accepted his head of house status early - as he was the only living air of the Potter line. As well as accepting the Potter ring and title, Harry was also given a few other rings - namely head of Gryffindor house line, head of Ravenclaw house line, head of Hufflepuff house line, head of Slytherin house line, head of Gaunt house line - through conquest - and head of Peverell house line- all of which - apart from the Gaunt family - giving Harry a fortune on their own but, combined together, Harry was probably the richest wizard alive.

After wandering around for a while - a sack of galleons hanging at his hip - Harry stopped at the entrance to another ally. "Hey Harry, you need a wand right?" Ben asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go get you one?" he asked, trying to drag Harry away.

"Sure, I think I'm just going to go to the loo first." Harry said, smiling up at Ben as he raced away to the nearest shop. He hid in it for a few seconds as Ben sighed. Knowing Harry knew the way to Ollivander's, he headed there to wait. Harry smirked as Ben walked away, slinking from the shop and heading down into the new alley, the sign above it read: _Knockturn Alley. _

Sneaking his way through the crowded back street, Harry paused as at a small shop, a sign dangling over the front in the shape of a wand. Curious he stepped towards the shop, opening the dusty grim ridden door, his fingers painted black by the muck on the door as he stepped into the shop. Old smoke hung, suffocating the air itself as the fumes from a nearby fire poured out into the damp, decrepit single room. Making his way over the dust ridden floor, Harry found himself looking up at a thin man - no wider than 5 broomsticks held together with duct tape - with bright blue eyes that seemed to tear right through him - as if he was staring at the floor behind Harry rather than Harry himself.

The man peered down at Harry. "Ah, a bit young for wanting a custom wand, aren't you?" he asked moving over to Harry in a swift movement, his cloak billowing out behind him as he grabbed his hand "Yes, yes, sturdy wrist. Ah lots of power. More power than a normal wand could handle, that's for sure. Bit on the scrawny side, but still well nourished. Hold out your arm boy, yes that's it." He said as Harry hesitantly put out his arm, unsure of what else to do as he watched the man busy himself with a tape measure before rushing off into the back, coming out with a small bright green orb as the tape measure fell to the ground. "Now, place your hand on this and we'll see exactly what your wand needs." the man said, holding out the orb to Harry - his finger nails more like claws, as he grinned toothily, showing fake wooden teeth that were beginning to rot within his mouth.

Harry carefully placed his hand onto the orb - as if half expecting it to blow up any second - and felt a gentle warmth meet his hand as strings of blue light shot from the emerald orb. The man smiled as he dropped the orb into Harry's hands, running after the strings of light and returning a few seconds later with a golden feather, a few different bits of wood, a powder and a pure white hair. "I must say, such an odd mixture, for one so young." the man commented, placing the items on the table and beckoning Harry over "A royal phoenix feather. Very rare and a sign of pure power and a natural air talent" the man said, picking up each item as he went, and placing them into a bowl on top of the counter. "Ground battle unicorn horn, shows profession over lightening and the sign of true bravery. A plain unicorn's hair, this shows that the holder of the wand is pure in spirit. Dragon heart-string from a rare bread, shows that you have natural control over fire and ice in this case. And a scale from a mermaid, shows talent with water and cunning within the wielder" the man said placing the last of the items into the cauldron and placing his hands over it, a small pearl raising from it as steam billowed out of it, the shimmering pearl glowing golden with the reflection of the dull fire.

The man peered down at Harry before turning to the wood and examining it. "Ah, very curious. You have two types of wood that are very rare boy. Very rare indeed. And very hard to come by. Muggles don't even know about these woods. They are that rare." The man said, leering down at Harry, a glint in the corner of his eyes before he turned back to the woods. "Filodoxia wood, shows good strength in character and a desire to help people." he said picking up a dark purple wood and placing it into the cauldron as he set the pearl down on a little stand. The man looked at Harry and picked up the last piece of wood - a pale brown - "Jeaopah wood, shows a confident and selfless owner, and quite a handy wood to have in a wand as once bonded with the owner, a wand made from this wood will be entirely loyal and will burn any who try to touch the wand apart from its true owner. Dangerous as with every core added into the wand the power of the wand increases two fold when this wood is added in. only a person with great power can handle a wand with this wood. So count your stars young one as you might not live past this day after I make this wand." the man said eerily as he placed both woods and the pearl into the cauldron. "Hold your hand over the cauldron boy." the man said, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling it so his hand was over the cauldron, grabbing a knife and making a small cut in his palm. Harry let out a small whimper of pain. A few drops of blood hit the pearl and wood as the man let Harry's hand go.

The cauldron lit up in a blinding flash of light, making Harry shield his eyes before it faded and a wand floated out, spiraling from the tip with two ribbons, one dark purple and one light brown, blending together and trailing down the wand itself as Harry gazed at the wand in awe. Without thinking, Harry held out his hand, grasping the handle in one hand as another flash of light shook the foundations of the building as the wand excepted it's new and only master. "Splendid. Splendid, that will be 9000 galleons my boy." the man said holding out his hand for the money as Harry blushed, taking out the small pouch he had attached to his belt and tipping out the contents - 10,000 galleons total - pushing the required amount towards the man and thinking. "You wouldn't happen to have a holster would you? One that has secrecy charms and can make itself invisible?" he asked, blushing slightly at the request. The man just grinned, moving into the back and appearing a few minutes later "Here you are my boy, this is just the thing you are after. Auror standard duel wand holster with full camouflage spells. Completely undetectable by anyone but the wearer." the man said holding it out to Harry "That will be 1000 galleons." he said as Harry sighed, pushing the rest of the money over the counter and taking the holster. He strapped it to his wrist and placed his new custom wand inside of it, before heading to meet Ben at Ollivander's.


End file.
